priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hole in One (or Two)
This is where the contestant has to play golf to win a car and a potential cash bonus by placing 6 products from least to most expensive. Gameplay *The game revolves around putting on a miniature golf-style hole which consists of a long straightaway ending in a circular area contained by a short rail. The hole is in the center of this area, and is larger than a standard golf hole. The straightaway has six evenly spaced lines, the last of which is where the straightaway meets the circular area. The lines represent the possible distances from which the contestant will have to putt for the car. *Six grocery items are used to determine the line from which line the contestant will putt. The contestant is asked to order the items from least to most expensive, with flags representing the items being placed in the given order at each line on the straightaway, starting with the one farthest from the hole. The prices are then revealed in the order the flags were placed. As long as each item is higher-priced than the previous item, the contestant moves up to that line. Otherwise, the contestant does not advance and the remaining flags are removed. If the contestant orders the grocery items perfectly, he/she receives a cash bonus of $500. *The contestant then has two attempts to sink a putt from the line he/she earned to win the car; before this begins the host asks for silence from the in-studio audience so the contestant can putt correctly, as is the case for miniature golf tournaments. As in miniature golf, a putt counts if it is sunk after bouncing off the rail. History *Originally, this game was called "Hole in One" and the contestant was given only one attempt to make the putt. Because of the difficulty level associated with winning the game, expensive cars were usually offered. *Originally, a drumroll sounded when the contestant was about to make the putt, but was removed on December 21, 1977 (#2571D). *Originally, the $500 sign was a white oval with "$500" written in red. On December 21, 1977 (#2613D), it became a yellow flower with "$500" in white, which was changed to blue and purple on November 4, 1980 (#3852D). On September 24, 1981 (#4194D), it was again replaced with a flag; originally, it was a dark gold with "$500" written in white, which was changed rather quickly to a lighter shade of gold with silver edges with "$500" in black, before becoming a solid gold on December 10, 1986. *During 1986 primetime specials, the current format of two putts was introduced. It was instituted permanently on the daytime show on October 10, 1986 (#6215D). During the 1986 specials only, the $500 bonus was doubled to $1,000 (this rule change was instituted into the $1,000,000 Spectacular specials). The game's name was changed to "Hole in One or Two" on February 6, 1987 (#6365D), which initially placed a stake saying "or Two" next to the Hole in One sign, before adopting its current sign on November 30, 1987 (#6671D), with a golf ball reading "One" in which Bob presses a button to flip the golf ball to the other side to say "or Two" if the contestant misses the first putt. *The name "Hole in One or Two" is only used on the show if the contestant misses the first putt. *One of the game's best-known features is host Bob Barker's "inspiration putt," in which he attempted a putt from the furthest line in an attempt to inspire the contestant. At various times, the putt has also been done by the announcer, contestant, models, stars of other shows taped at CBS Television City or members of the production staff. One of the most famous "inspirational putts" was by model Janice Pennington, from December 2, 1991. The putt looked as if it was going to miss, but then it suddenly curved into the hole, completely baffling Bob, and everybody else. It was later determined that a hole in the ball caused it to turn. Drew Carey has continued the tradition of the inspiration putt, though he admittedly is not a golfer, and more often than not misses. In fact, if Carey misses, he sometimes "taps" the golf ball in the hole with his foot, but that putt does not count. Some versions of Hole-in-One-or-Two have their hosts doing inspiration putts, too, in particular, Marco Antonio Regil, Bruce Forsyth, Ian Turpie, and Larry Emdur. On Joe Pasquale's UK version, "Raynard," his assitant, did the putt, which was more like an "inspiration drive," where he whacked the ball offstage, accompanied by a sound effect of breaking glass. *On 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, Hole in One used small prizes instead of groceries during the pricing segment. The prices were also revealed immediately after the contestant chose each item, rather than revealing them all at the end. And there was no $500 flag although that bonus cash prize was still offered. * Barker often mentioned that this was his favorite game if he made his inspiration putt and his least favorite game if he didn't. *On one episode during the one-putt rule, from April 17, 1981 (#4085D), a contestant named Dolores put all six grocery items in order, won the $500 and putted from the sixth line, but did not hit the ball hard enough and lost the car. This happened twice in the two-putt era, once in a Doug Davidson episode and the other in a Barker episode, but in both cases, the contestants won with their second putts. In one episode in the Mexican version of the show, a contestant missed both of her putts from the closest line and Marco blew the ball into the hole. The closest line the contestant missed both putts was on January 6, 1994 (#9024D), in which a contestant missed both putts from the second-closest line. *In 1998, the Game Show Network aired a commercial for a fictional VHS tape called Golf Bob's Way showing clips of Hole in One. *In the mid 2000's, a USA Deal or No Deal former producer Josh Silberman put all six grocery items in order, won $500 and putted from the sixth line, and won the car. *On April 28, 2009 (#4732K), professional golfer Natalie Gulbis did the inspiration putt. *On April 21, 2010 (#5133K), Hole in One was played for a restored 1964 Bentley S3 Continental worth $34,990 and was won on the second try. *On October 21, 2013 (#6461K, aired out of order on October 7), the split-screen camera shot has been changed to a single-screen camera shot side-view of the putting green. *On November 22, 2013 (#6505K, aired out of order on November 19), during Dream Car Week, a BMW 640i Convertible worth $87,516 was offered and won, to include a cash bonus of $500 as well. *On May 10, 2016, the game was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows. (The May 10, 2016 (7532K) of Price featured Go for a spin from LMAD.) *On October 26, 2016 (#7663K), during Big Money Week, the game was played for a top cash prize of $100,000 instead of a car. Contestant Cedric Broussard had two chances to sink the putt with a windmill in the way (or they could have it removed and instead play for $20,000). Cedric chose to play for the $100,000; sadly, he had to put from the far line, and lost. (Ironically, despite the fact that he usually comments that he is a poor golfer during this game, Drew Carey made a perfect putt on his inspirational putt from the back line.) *On December 30, 2016 (#7745K), as a part of Best of 2016, the game was played for a cash prize of $100,000 instead of a car. Once again, contestant Cassandra Boettcher had two chances to sink the putt with a windmill in the way or have it removed and instead play for $20,000. Cassandra chose to play for the $100,000; she put from the third line, and won. *On November 27, 2019 (#8903K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Eric Dunlap (Auburn) failed to win a 2019 Nissan Versa SV worth $17,995, and Kayla Edwards (Alabama) ends up with $1,000. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 42. *Hole in One (or Two) was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the seventh taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 27, 2007 (#4102K, aired out of order on November 5), December 14, 2007 (#4125K, aired out of order on November 2), January 9, 2008 (#4133K, aired out of order on January 7), and January 22, 2008 (#4152K, aired out of order on January 29). Foreign versions * On Australian, Thailand, UK, ... version, the contestant has one attempt instead of two to sink a putt from the line. * On Vietnamese version, the contestant has a choice of having up to two "trial attempts" with no prizes at stake before having the real shot, but they only have one real attempt to sink the ball into the hole. Pictures Hole.png Hole in One or Two 1.jpg|The early Hole in One setup, with the tacky $500 sign. TPIR Special Hole in One or Two.jpg|The Hole in One setup from the 1986 specials. The $500 bonus is doubled to $1000 and the contestant has two putts. Hole in One or Two 2.jpg|The later Hole in One setup, with the golf-ball motif. The sign is now changed to a sign that has a golf ball reading "One" that gets flipped over to "or Two" if the contestant misses the first putt. Hole in One or Two 3.jpg|Another shot of the later Hole in One setup. The products are now in two rows, rather than all lined up in one row. Hole in One or Two 4.jpg|Here's what Hole in One looks like today. holeinone.jpg|The side view of the green vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h35m33s98.png|Land the ball in this hole and you win the car! vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h34m53s206.png|Get all the products in order and win a $500 bonus! vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h37m02s240.png|This game is not just called "Hole in One"; it's called "Hole in One" or TWO! Hole in One for a $4,607 Chevrolet Nova (May 18, 1977, #2383D) holeinonechevynova1.jpg holeinonechevynova2.jpg holeinonechevynova3.jpg holeinonechevynova4.jpg holeinonechevynova5.jpg|The price of the orange juice. holeinonechevynova6.jpg|The price of the Cheerios cereal. holeinonechevynova7.jpg|The price of ice crystals. holeinonechevynova8.jpg|The price of the pantyhose. holeinonechevynova9.jpg|The price of the stain remover. holeinonechevynova10.jpg|The contestant's putt did not go into the hole. holeinonechevynova11.jpg Hole in One for a $7,784 Chevrolet Blazer (June 23, 1977, #2434D) holeinonechevyblazer1.jpg holeinonechevyblazer2.jpg holeinonechevyblazer3.jpg holeinonechevyblazer4.jpg holeinonechevyblazer5.jpg|The price of the Weight Watchers soft drink. holeinonechevyblazer6.jpg|The price of the frozen treats. holeinonechevyblazer7.jpg|The price of the Suave shampoo. holeinonechevyblazer8.jpg|The price of the bathroom cleaner. holeinonechevyblazer9.jpg|Bob's inspiration putt did not go into the hole. holeinonechevyblazer10.jpg|And neither did the contestant's putt. holeinonechevyblazer11.jpg Hole in One for a Cadillac Coupe de Ville (September 8, 1977, #2464D) holeinonecadillac1977-1.jpg holeinonecadillac1977-2.jpg holeinonecadillac1977-3.jpg holeinonecadillac1977-4.jpg|Bob's inspiration putt went into the hole. holeinonecadillac1977-5.jpg holeinonecadillac1977-6.jpg|The price of the Trident gum. holeinonecadillac1977-7.jpg|The price of the crackers. holeinonecadillac1977-8.jpg|The price of the shampoo. holeinonecadillac1977-9.jpg|The price of the repellent. holeinonecadillac1977-10.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant did not make the putt. holeinonecadillac1977-11.jpg Hole in One for a Buick Riviera (January 17, 1978, #2652D) holeinonebuickriviera1.jpg holeinonebuickriviera2.jpg holeinonebuickriviera3.jpg holeinonebuickriviera4.jpg holeinonebuickriviera5.jpg|The price of the 5th Avenue bar. holeinonebuickriviera6.jpg|The price of the French fried onions. holeinonebuickriviera7.jpg|The price of the Swanson's frozen dinner. holeinonebuickriviera8.jpg|The price of the instant cocoa. holeinonebuickriviera9.jpg|The price of the Welch's grape soda. holeinonebuickriviera10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Chap Stick lipstick. She got all 6 products right for a $500 bonus! And even better, she gets to putt right up at the hole! holeinonebuickriviera11.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonebuickriviera12.jpg|And, the contestant had also made her putt! holeinonebuickriviera13.jpg holeinonebuickriviera14.jpg Hole in One for a Fiat Spider 2000 (October 23, 1979, #3442D) holeinonefiatspider2000-1.jpg holeinonefiatspider2000-2.jpg holeinonefiatspider2000-3.jpg holeinonefiatspider2000-4.jpg holeinonefiatspider2000-5.jpg|The price of the salad crunchies. holeinonefiatspider2000-6.jpg|The price of the deodorizer. holeinonefiatspider2000-7.jpg|The price of the Nestle Chunky candy bar. holeinonefiatspider2000-8.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonefiatspider2000-9.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed her putt. holeinonefiatspider2000-10.jpg Hole in One for a Triumph TR7 (December 26, 1979, #3533D, aired out of order on February 4, 1980) holeinonetriumphtr7-1.jpg holeinonetriumphtr7-2.jpg holeinonetriumphtr7-3.jpg holeinonetriumphtr7-4.jpg holeinonetriumphtr7-5.jpg|The price of the Rothschild candy. holeinonetriumphtr7-6.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinonetriumphtr7-7.jpg|The price of the mouthwash. holeinonetriumphtr7-8.jpg|The price of the syrup. holeinonetriumphtr7-9.jpg|The price of the Wellaflex lotion. holeinonetriumphtr7-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the mildew remover. She should've swapped that and the lotion, so no $500 bonus this time. holeinonetriumphtr7-11.jpg|Bob's first inspiration putt did not go into the hole. holeinonetriumphtr7-12.jpg|And, neither did Bob's second inspiration putt. holeinonetriumphtr7-13.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt! holeinonetriumphtr7-14.jpg holeinonetriumphtr7-15.jpg Hole in One for a Mercury Monarch (March 13, 1980, #3594D) holeinonemercurymonarch1.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch2.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch3.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch4.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch5.jpg|The price of the mints. holeinonemercurymonarch6.jpg|The price of the Chap Stick lip balm. holeinonemercurymonarch7.jpg|The price of the Orajel medicine. holeinonemercurymonarch8.jpg|The price of the furniture polish. holeinonemercurymonarch9.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonemercurymonarch10.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinonemercurymonarch11.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch12.jpg holeinonemercurymonarch13.jpg Hole in One for a Mazda RX-7 (January 6, 1981, #3942D) holeinonemazdarx7-1.jpg holeinonemazdarx7-2.jpg holeinonemazdarx7-3.jpg holeinonemazdarx7-4.jpg holeinonemazdarx7-5.jpg|The price of the 5th Avenue candy bar. holeinonemazdarx7-6.jpg|The price of the Betty Crocker cake mix. holeinonemazdarx7-7.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinonemazdarx7-8.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonemazdarx7-9.jpg|And unfortunately, the contestant has also missed her putt. holeinonemazdarx7-10.jpg holeinonemazdarx7-11.jpg Hole in One for a Pontiac LeMans Safari (February 3, 1981, #3982D) holeinonelemanssafari1.jpg holeinonelemanssafari2.jpg holeinonelemanssafari3.jpg holeinonelemanssafari4.jpg holeinonelemanssafari5.jpg|The price of the Nestle soup. holeinonelemanssafari6.jpg|The price of the lozenges. holeinonelemanssafari7.jpg|The price of the macaroni. holeinonelemanssafari8.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonelemanssafari9.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has also missed her putt. holeinonelemanssafari10.jpg A Blooper Putt in Hole in One (April 22, 1981, #4093D) holeinone (4-22-1981) 1.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 2.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 3.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 4.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 5.jpg|The price of the glaze. holeinone (4-22-1981) 6.jpg|The price of the honey. holeinone (4-22-1981) 7.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinone(4-22-1981)7a.jpg holeinone(4-22-1981)7b.jpg|Wait a minute! Bob has realised that there was a mistake. Agnes was supposed to putt from line #1. holeinone (4-22-1981) 8.jpg|But unfortunately, Agnes did not make her official putt. holeinone (4-22-1981) 9.jpg Hole in One for a Dodge D-150 Pickup Truck (June 11, 1981, #4164D, aired out of order on September 3) holeinonedodged150-1.jpg holeinonedodged150-2.jpg holeinonedodged150-3.jpg holeinonedodged150-4.jpg holeinonedodged150-5.jpg|The price of the Dentyne gum. holeinonedodged150-6.jpg|The price of the Lender's bagels. holeinonedodged150-7.jpg|The price of the pickles. holeinonedodged150-8.jpg|The price of the Off insect repellent. holeinonedodged150-9.jpg|The price of the Borateem detergent. holeinonedodged150-10.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonedodged150-11.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant did not make her putt. holeinonedodged150-12.jpg holeinonedodged150-13.jpg Hole in One for an AMC Eagle SX4 (November 13, 1981, #4265D, aired out of order on November 6) holeinoneeaglesx4-1.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-2.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-3.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-4.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-5.jpg|The price of the Halls cough drops. holeinoneeaglesx4-6.jpg|The price of the Hershey's Krackel candy bar. holeinoneeaglesx4-7.jpg|The price of the spray starch. holeinoneeaglesx4-8.jpg|The price of the Cortaid reliever. holeinoneeaglesx4-9.jpg|The price of the conditioner. holeinoneeaglesx4-10.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinoneeaglesx4-11.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinoneeaglesx4-12.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-13.jpg holeinoneeaglesx4-14.jpg Hole in One for an Audi 4000 (November 19, 1981, #4274D, aired out of order on November 12) holeinoneaudi4000-1.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-2.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-3.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-4.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-5.jpg|The price of the Trident gum. holeinoneaudi4000-6.jpg|The price of the Lipton soup. holeinoneaudi4000-7.jpg|The price of the spray starch. holeinoneaudi4000-8.jpg|The price of the freezer wrap. holeinoneaudi4000-9.jpg|The price of the Listerine antiseptic. holeinoneaudi4000-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Kraft Velveeta cheese. She got them all right for a $500 bonus and the chance to putt right up by the hole! holeinoneaudi4000-11.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinoneaudi4000-12.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinoneaudi4000-13.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-14.jpg holeinoneaudi4000-15.jpg Hole in One for a Jeep CJ Renegade (May 2, 1983, #4911D) holeinonejeepcjrenegade1.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade2.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade3.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade4.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade5.jpg|The price of the mints. holeinonejeepcjrenegade6.jpg|The price of the eraser. holeinonejeepcjrenegade7.jpg|The price of the clips. holeinonejeepcjrenegade8.jpg|The price of the preserves. holeinonejeepcjrenegade9.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonejeepcjrenegade10.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinonejeepcjrenegade11.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade12.jpg holeinonejeepcjrenegade13.jpg Leslie's Hole in One Heartbreaker (December 14, 1983, #5123D) holeinoneleslie1.jpg holeinoneleslie2.jpg holeinoneleslie3.jpg|Bob had noticed a trick ball and figured it out right away. holeinoneleslie4.jpg holeinoneleslie5.jpg|The price of the Dentyne gum. holeinoneleslie6.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinoneleslie7.jpg|The price of the soup starter. holeinoneleslie8.jpg|The price of the pie filling. holeinoneleslie9.jpg|The price of the sweetener. holeinoneleslie10.jpg|And finally, the price of the chocolate-covered cherries. holeinoneleslie11.jpg|Bob had made his inspiration putt. holeinoneleslie12.jpg|But unfortunately, Leslie did not hit the ball hard enough. holeinoneleslie13.jpg Hole in One for an $11,892 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (January 10, 1984, #5152D) holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-1.jpg holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-2.jpg holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-3.jpg holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-4.jpg holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-5.jpg|The price of the peppermint pattie. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-6.jpg|The price of the Noodle-Roni. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-7.jpg|The price of the Listerine antiseptic mouthwash. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-8.jpg|The price of the beef stew. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-9.jpg|The price of the salad dressing. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Sue Bee honey. She not only wins a $500 bonus, but she also gets to putt right up by the hole! holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-11.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-12.jpg|And, the contestant has also made her putt. holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-13.jpg holeinonechevymontecarlo1984-14.jpg Hole in One for a $13,283 Ford Bronco II (January 24, 1984, #5172D) holeinonefordbroncoII1.jpg holeinonefordbroncoII2.jpg holeinonefordbroncoII3.jpg holeinonefordbroncoII4.jpg holeinonefordbroncoII5.jpg|The price of the peppermint patty. holeinonefordbroncoII6.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinonefordbroncoII7.jpg|The price of the Nature Valley granola snack. holeinonefordbroncoII8.jpg|The price of the Listerine mouthwash. holeinonefordbroncoII9.jpg|The price of the spray starch. holeinonefordbroncoII10.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonefordbroncoII11.jpg|But unfortunately, the contestant has missed her putt. holeinonefordbroncoII12.jpg Hole in One for a $13,700 Jeep CJ Laredo (June 4, 1985, #5762D) holeinonejeepcjlaredo1.jpg holeinonejeepcjlaredo2.jpg holeinonejeepcjlaredo3.jpg holeinonejeepcjlaredo4.jpg holeinonejeepcjlaredo5.jpg|The price of the diet cola. holeinonejeepcjlaredo6.jpg|The price of the salsa. holeinonejeepcjlaredo7.jpg|Bob has just missed his inspiration putt. holeinonejeepcjlaredo8.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has also missed his putt. holeinonejeepcjlaredo9.jpg Hole in One for a Jeep Comanche (May 15, 1986, #6124D) holeinonejeepcomanche1.jpg holeinonejeepcomanche2.jpg holeinonejeepcomanche3.jpg holeinonejeepcomanche4.jpg|The price of the travel sickness remedy. holeinonejeepcomanche5.jpg|The price of the canned tomatoes. holeinonejeepcomanche6.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonejeepcomanche7.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant did not make his putt. holeinonejeepcomanche8.jpg First Playing with the Two-Putt Rule (August 14, 1986, #001P) Hole in One for an $18,999 Nissan 300ZX (August 28, 1986, #003P) holeinonenissan300zx1.jpg holeinonenissan300zx2.jpg holeinonenissan300zx3.jpg holeinonenissan300zx4.jpg holeinonenissan300zx5.jpg|The price of the gelatin. holeinonenissan300zx6.jpg|The price of the Quaker oatmeal. holeinonenissan300zx7.jpg|The price of the Quaker granola bars. holeinonenissan300zx8.jpg|The price of the V8 vegetable juice. holeinonenissan300zx9.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonenissan300zx10.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has also missed her putt. But luckily, she gets a second putt. holeinonenissan300zx11.jpg|But unfortunately, she did not hit the ball hard enough. holeinonenissan300zx12.jpg Hole in One for a Dodge 600 Convertible (September 10, 1986, #6173D) holeinonedodge600convertible1.jpg holeinonedodge600convertible2.jpg holeinonedodge600convertible3.jpg holeinonedodge600convertible4.jpg holeinonedodge600convertible5.jpg|The price of the Vienna sausage. holeinonedodge600convertible6.jpg|The price of the Tootsie roll pops. holeinonedodge600convertible7.jpg|The price of the false finger nails. holeinonedodge600convertible8.jpg|The price of the cold cream. holeinonedodge600convertible9.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonedodge600convertible10.jpg|But unfortunately, the contestant has missed her putt. holeinonedodge600convertible11.jpg holeinonedodge600convertible12.jpg First Daytime Playing with the Two-Putt Rule (October 10, 1986, #6215D) holeinone(10-10-1986)1.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)2.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)3.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)4.jpg|The price of the pastries. holeinone(10-10-1986)5.jpg|The price of the Sunny D punch. holeinone(10-10-1986)6.jpg|The price of the Playtex living gloves. holeinone(10-10-1986)7.jpg|The price of the non-stick spray. holeinone(10-10-1986)8.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)9.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone(10-10-1986)10.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinone(10-10-1986)11.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)12.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)13.jpg holeinone(10-10-1986)14.jpg First Playing as "Hole in One or Two" (February 6, 1987, #6365D) holeinone(2-6-1987)1.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)2.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)3.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)4.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)5.jpg|The price of the onion ring batter. holeinone(2-6-1987)6.jpg|The price of the Tootsie Roll candies. holeinone(2-6-1987)7.jpg|The price of the Coricidin D supplement tablets. holeinone(2-6-1987)8.jpg|The price of the Curel moisturising lotion. holeinone(2-6-1987)9.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone(2-6-1987)10.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made his putt. holeinone(2-6-1987)11.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)12.jpg holeinone(2-6-1987)13.jpg Hole in One or Two for a $9,906 Renault GTA (April 21, 1987, #6472D) holeinone(4-21-1987)1.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)2.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)3.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)4.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)5.jpg|The price of the Hershey's Krackel candy bar. holeinone(4-21-1987)6.jpg|The price of the hot sauce. holeinone(4-21-1987)7.jpg|The price of the Glade freshener. holeinone(4-21-1987)8.jpg|The price of the oatmeal cookies. holeinone(4-21-1987)9.jpg|The price of the aspirin. holeinone(4-21-1987)10.jpg|And finally, the price of the denture cleaner. She should've swapped that and the aspirin, so no $500 bonus today. holeinone(4-21-1987)11.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinone(4-21-1987)12.jpg|And fortunately, the contestant has also made her putt. holeinone(4-21-1987)13.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)14.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)15.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)16.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)17.jpg holeinone(4-21-1987)18.jpg First Playing with the Current Hole in One Sign (November 25, 1987, #6663D) holeinone(11-25-1987)1.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)2.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)3.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)4.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)5.jpg|The price of the salsa. holeinone(11-25-1987)6.jpg|The price of the English muffins. holeinone(11-25-1987)7.jpg|The price of the rice. holeinone(11-25-1987)8.jpg|The price of the honey. holeinone(11-25-1987)9.jpg|The price of the medication. holeinone(11-25-1987)10.jpg|Holly will be doing the inspiration putt. holeinone(11-25-1987)11.jpg|Holly has missed her inspiration putt. holeinone(11-25-1987)12.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinone(11-25-1987)13.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)14.jpg holeinone(11-25-1987)15.jpg Hole in One for a Suzuki Sidekick (March 3, 1989, #7175D) holeinonesuzukisidekick1.jpg holeinonesuzukisidekick2.jpg holeinonesuzukisidekick3.jpg holeinonesuzukisidekick4.jpg holeinonesuzukisidekick5.jpg|The price of the denture adhesive. holeinonesuzukisidekick6.jpg|The price of the macaroni. holeinonesuzukisidekick7.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonesuzukisidekick8.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made his putt. holeinonesuzukisidekick9.jpg holeinonesuzukisidekick10.jpg Hole in One for a $10,537 Mercury Topaz GS Coupe (May 18, 1990, #7675D) holeinonemercurytopazcoupe1.jpg holeinonemercurytopazcoupe2.jpg holeinonemercurytopazcoupe3.jpg holeinonemercurytopazcoupe4.jpg holeinonemercurytopazcoupe5.jpg|The price of the flea collar. holeinonemercurytopazcoupe6.jpg|The price of the lollipops. holeinonemercurytopazcoupe7.jpg|Dian has made her inspiration putt. holeinonemercurytopazcoupe8.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant did not make her putt. But luckily for her... holeinonemercurytopazcoupe9.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two." holeinonemercurytopazcoupe10.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant did not make her second putt. holeinonemercurytopazcoupe11.jpg Hole in One Win for a $6,988 Toyota Tercel 2-Door Coupe (December 2, 1991, #8211D) holeinonetoyotatercelwin1.jpg holeinonetoyotatercelwin2.jpg holeinonetoyotatercelwin3.jpg holeinonetoyotatercelwin4.jpg|The price of the Caress body bars. holeinonetoyotatercelwin5.jpg|The price of the eye drops. holeinonetoyotatercelwin6.jpg|The price of the decongestant. holeinonetoyotatercelwin7.jpg|The price of the conditioner. holeinonetoyotatercelwin8.jpg|Janice's inspiration putt went way left and then dog-legs into the hole. holeinonetoyotatercelwin9.jpg|The contestant's first putt goes in the hole but lips out. But luckily... holeinonetoyotatercelwin10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinonetoyotatercelwin11.jpg|The contestant has made his second putt! holeinonetoyotatercelwin12.jpg Hole in One for a $9,302 Mitsubishi Mirage 4-Door Sedan (January 16, 1992, #8264D) holeinonemirage1992-1.jpg holeinonemirage1992-2.jpg holeinonemirage1992-3.jpg holeinonemirage1992-4.jpg holeinonemirage1992-5.jpg|The price of the soap. holeinonemirage1992-6.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinonemirage1992-7.jpg|The price of the pitted dates. holeinonemirage1992-8.jpg|The price of the Tylex remover. holeinonemirage1992-9.jpg|The price of the hair coloring. holeinonemirage1992-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the denture cleaner. She should've swapped that and the hair coloring, so no $500 bonus. holeinonemirage1992-11.jpg|Holly has missed her inspiration putt. holeinonemirage1992-12.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinonemirage1992-13.jpg holeinonemirage1992-14.jpg Hole in One With The "Or Two" Sign Shown (February 25, 1993, #8714D) holeinone(2-25-1993)1.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)2.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)3.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)4.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)5.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)6.jpg|The price of the foam bath. holeinone(2-25-1993)7.jpg|The price of the Werther's Original candies. holeinone(2-25-1993)8.jpg|The price of the Flinstones vitamins. holeinone(2-25-1993)9.jpg|The price of the Snuggle softener. holeinone(2-25-1993)10.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone(2-25-1993)11.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinone(2-25-1993)12.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)13.jpg holeinone(2-25-1993)14.jpg Hole in One for a $10,391 Plymouth Sundance Duster (June 3, 1993, #8854D) holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster1.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster2.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster3.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster4.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster5.jpg|The price of the Tootsie Roll Midgees candies. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster6.jpg|The price of the Klondike ice cream bars. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster7.jpg|The price of the Snuggle fabric softener. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster8.jpg|The price of the nail repair kit. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster9.jpg|The price of the Nytol sleep aid. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster10.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster11.jpg|And fortunately, the contestant has also made his putt. holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster12.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster13.jpg holeinoneplymouthsundanceduster14.jpg Hole in One for a $9,004 Dodge Shadow 3-Door Liftback (June 18, 1993, #8875D) holeinonedodgeshadow3door1.jpg holeinonedodgeshadow3door2.jpg holeinonedodgeshadow3door3.jpg holeinonedodgeshadow3door4.jpg holeinonedodgeshadow3door5.jpg|The price of the Sweet Tarts candies. holeinonedodgeshadow3door6.jpg|The price of the shoe insoles. holeinonedodgeshadow3door7.jpg|The price of the flea killer. holeinonedodgeshadow3door8.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonedodgeshadow3door9.jpg|The contestant has missed her putt. But fortunately... holeinonedodgeshadow3door10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinonedodgeshadow3door11.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed her second putt. holeinonedodgeshadow3door12.jpg Hole in One for a Mitsubishi Eclipse (September 13, 1994, #0002N) holeinonemitsubishieclipse1.jpg holeinonemitsubishieclipse2.jpg holeinonemitsubishieclipse3.jpg holeinonemitsubishieclipse4.jpg|The price of the watch. holeinonemitsubishieclipse5.jpg|The price of the pasta cooker. holeinonemitsubishieclipse6.jpg|The contestant has made his putt. holeinonemitsubishieclipse7.jpg holeinonemitsubishieclipse8.jpg holeinonemitsubishieclipse9.jpg Hole in One for a $20,115 Mazda Miata (September 29, 1994, #0014N) holeinonemazdamiata1.jpg holeinonemazdamiata2.jpg holeinonemazdamiata3.jpg holeinonemazdamiata4.jpg|The price of the hair rollers. holeinonemazdamiata5.jpg|The price of the football. holeinonemazdamiata6.jpg|The contestant has missed his putt But fortunately... holeinonemazdamiata7.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinonemazdamiata8.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed his second putt. holeinonemazdamiata9.jpg Anita Gets Hyperactive in Hole in One (November 22, 1999, #1271K) holeinoneanita1.jpg holeinoneanita2.jpg holeinoneanita3.jpg holeinoneanita4.jpg holeinoneanita5.jpg|The price of the Lever 2000 soap. holeinoneanita6.jpg|The price of the cheese crackers. holeinoneanita7.jpg|The price of the hot cereal. holeinoneanita8.jpg|The price of the Tiger Balm patch ointment. holeinoneanita9.jpg|The price of the Citrucel fiber therapy. holeinoneanita10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Can Do supplement. And a $500 bonus for getting all 6 products for the perfect pricing? Can Do, indeed! holeinoneanita11.jpg holeinoneanita12.jpg holeinoneanita13.jpg holeinoneanita14.jpg|And Anita's so anxious to putt the ball, she accidentally swings the putter towards Bob, so he backs off! No wonder! holeinoneanita15.jpg|Bob rolls the ball towards Anita so he would not get hit with the putter. holeinoneanita16.jpg|And Anita has made her putt! holeinoneanita17.jpg holeinoneanita18.jpg holeinoneanita19.jpg holeinoneanita20.jpg A 911 Operator Plays Hole in One (May 3, 2000, #1433K) holeinone911operator1.jpg holeinone911operator2.jpg holeinone911operator3.jpg holeinone911operator4.jpg holeinone911operator5.jpg|The price of the bite-sized cheese crackers. holeinone911operator6.jpg|The price of the pizza. holeinone911operator7.jpg|The price of the Wisk detergent. holeinone911operator8.jpg|The price of the coffee. holeinone911operator9.jpg|The price of the Bayer PM extra strength aspirin. holeinone911operator10.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone911operator11.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has also missed her putt. But fortunately... holeinone911operator12.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone911operator13.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed her second putt. holeinone911operator14.jpg Hole in One for a $22,145 Chevrolet Impala (November 19, 2004, #3055K) holeinonechevyimpala2004-1.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-2.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-3.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-4.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-5.jpg|The price of the Campbell's cream of mushroom soup. holeinonechevyimpala2004-6.jpg|The price of the Bruce's yams. holeinonechevyimpala2004-7.jpg|The price of the Glad ForceFlex trash bags. holeinonechevyimpala2004-8.jpg|The price of the Alka-Seltzer antacid. holeinonechevyimpala2004-9.jpg|The price of the eye drops. holeinonechevyimpala2004-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Citracal calcium supplement. And for getting all 6 products right, he wins a $500 bonus, and gets to putt right up by the hole! holeinonechevyimpala2004-11.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-12.jpg|Shane has missed her inspiration putt. holeinonechevyimpala2004-13.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made his putt. holeinonechevyimpala2004-14.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-15.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-16.jpg holeinonechevyimpala2004-17.jpg Hole in One for a $22,495 Dodge Magnum SE (February 4, 2005, #3155K) holeinonedodgemagnum1.jpg holeinonedodgemagnum2.jpg holeinonedodgemagnum3.jpg holeinonedodgemagnum4.jpg holeinonedodgemagnum5.jpg|The price of the Bruce's Yams. holeinonedodgemagnum6.jpg|The price of the Jolly Time popcorn. holeinonedodgemagnum7.jpg|The price of the Blue Star ointment. holeinonedodgemagnum8.jpg|The price of the CLR remover. holeinonedodgemagnum9.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonedodgemagnum10.jpg|The contestant has missed her putt. But fortunately... holeinonedodgemagnum11.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinonedodgemagnum12.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed her second putt. holeinonedodgemagnum13.jpg Jayce Plays Hole in One in Flip Flops (April 25, 2006, #3592K) holeinonejayce1.jpg holeinonejayce2.jpg holeinonejayce3.jpg holeinonejayce4.jpg holeinonejayce5.jpg|The price of the Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup. holeinonejayce6.jpg|The price of the Hot Pockets pizza snack. holeinonejayce7.jpg|The price of the Blue Star ointment. holeinonejayce8.jpg|The price of the Slow-Mag magnesium supplement. holeinonejayce9.jpg|The Purina Cat Chow cat food. holeinonejayce10.jpg|Bob has made his inspiration putt. holeinonejayce11.jpg|And fortunately, Jayce has also made his putt. holeinonejayce12.jpg holeinonejayce13.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) holeinone (6-12-2007) 1.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 2.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 3.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 4.jpg|The price of the salad beans. holeinone (6-12-2007) 5.jpg|The price of the pasta sauce. holeinone (6-12-2007) 6.jpg|The price of the Glad wrap. holeinone (6-12-2007) 7.jpg|The price of the softener. holeinone (6-12-2007) 8.jpg|The price of the Gold Bond cream. holeinone (6-12-2007) 9.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 10.jpg|Bob has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone (6-12-2007) 11.jpg|The contestant missed his first putt. Fortunately, the game is called... holeinone (6-12-2007) 12.jpg|...Hole in One or Two. holeinone (6-12-2007) 13.jpg|The contestant has made his second putt. holeinone (6-12-2007) 14.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 15.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (November 27, 2007, #4102K, aired out of order on November 5) holeinone(11-5-2007)1.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)2.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)3.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)4.jpg|The price of the Halls cough drops. holeinone(11-5-2007)5.jpg|The price of the Pillsbury cinnabons. holeinone(11-5-2007)6.jpg|The price of the Nesquik strawberry milk. holeinone(11-5-2007)7.jpg|The price of the laxative tablets. holeinone(11-5-2007)8.jpg|The price of the Energizer hearing aid batteries. holeinone(11-5-2007)9.jpg|And finally, the price of the vitamins. For the first time in a long time, and for the first time in Drew's era, a contestant has gotten all 6 products right! She not only gets her $500 bonus, but she also gets to putt right up by the hole! holeinone(11-5-2007)10.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone(11-5-2007)11.jpg|But fortunately, the contestant has made her putt. holeinone(11-5-2007)12.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)13.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)14.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)15.jpg holeinone(11-5-2007)16.jpg First Hole in One Loss With Drew Carey (April 3, 2008, #4274K) holeinoneseason36loss1.jpg holeinoneseason36loss2.jpg holeinoneseason36loss3.jpg holeinoneseason36loss4.jpg|The price of the sunflower seeds. holeinoneseason36loss5.jpg|The price of the shampoo. holeinoneseason36loss6.jpg|The price of the breakfast cookies. holeinoneseason36loss7.jpg|Here the prices of the Gold Bond lotion, the laxative caplets, and the StressEez tablets respectively. holeinoneseason36loss8.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinoneseason36loss9.jpg|The contestant has also missed his putt. But fortunately... holeinoneseason36loss10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinoneseason36loss11.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed his second putt. holeinoneseason36loss12.jpg Hole in One for a $33,305 Ford Expedition (April 11, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) holeinonefordexpedition1.jpg holeinonefordexpedition2.jpg holeinonefordexpedition3.jpg holeinonefordexpedition4.jpg holeinonefordexpedition5.jpg|The price of the Goldfish crackers. holeinonefordexpedition6.jpg|The price of the pasta sauce. holeinonefordexpedition7.jpg|The price of the antacid. holeinonefordexpedition8.jpg|The price of the Bayer aspirin. holeinonefordexpedition9.jpg|The price of the Oxi-Clean stain remover. holeinonefordexpedition10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Flinstones vitamins. Just like the '86 shows, the contestant wins a $1,000 bonus, and like always, he gets to putt right up by the hole! holeinonefordexpedition11.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. holeinonefordexpedition12.jpg|And fortunately, the contestant has also made his putt. holeinonefordexpedition13.jpg Hole in One for a $34,990 Vintage 1964 Bentley S3 (April 21, 2010, #5133K) holeinone64bentley1.jpg holeinone64bentley2.jpg holeinone64bentley3.jpg holeinone64bentley4.jpg holeinone64bentley5.jpg holeinone64bentley6.jpg|The price of the Cheez Whiz cheese dip. holeinone64bentley7.jpg|The price of the Francesco Rinaldi pasta sauce. holeinone64bentley8.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone64bentley9.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed the putt as well. But fortunately... holeinone64bentley10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone64bentley11.jpg|He made the putt! holeinone64bentley12.jpg holeinone64bentley13.jpg Hole in One for a 1955 Ford F-100 (March 31, 2011, #5504K) holeinone1955fordf100-1.jpg holeinone1955fordf100-2.jpg holeinone1955fordf100-3.jpg holeinone1955fordf100-4.jpg holeinone1955fordf100-5.jpg|The price of the plastic cups. holeinone1955fordf100-6.jpg|The price of the bread. holeinone1955fordf100-7.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone1955fordf100-8.jpg|And unfortunately, the contestant has missed his putt. But luckily... holeinone1955fordf100-9.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone1955fordf100-10.jpg|Unfortunately, he missed his second putt. holeinone1955fordf100-11.jpg Hole in One for a 1965 Ford Mustang (April 13, 2012, #5925K, aired out of order on April 27) holeinone1965mustang1.jpg holeinone1965mustang2.jpg holeinone1965mustang3.jpg holeinone1965mustang4.jpg holeinone1965mustang5.jpg|The price of the blackberries. holeinone1965mustang6.jpg|The price of the lighter fluid. holeinone1965mustang7.jpg|The price of the canola oil. holeinone1965mustang8.jpg|The price of the walnuts. holeinone1965mustang9.jpg|The price of the root beer party keg. holeinone1965mustang10.jpg|And finally, the price of the pain reliever. holeinone1965mustang11.jpg|The contestant has made her putt. holeinone1965mustang12.jpg holeinone1965mustang13.jpg holeinone1965mustang14.jpg holeinone1965mustang15.jpg holeinone1965mustang16.jpg holeinone1965mustang17.jpg holeinone1965mustang18.jpg Hole in One for an $87,516 BMW 640i Convertible (November 22, 2013, #6505K, aired out of order on November 19) holeinonebmw1.jpg holeinonebmw2.jpg holeinonebmw3.jpg holeinonebmw4.jpg holeinonebmw5.jpg|The price of the candy bar. holeinonebmw6.jpg|The price of the applesauce. holeinonebmw7.jpg|The price of the pancake mix. holeinonebmw8.jpg|The price of the cleaner. holeinonebmw9.jpg|The price of the lotion. holeinonebmw10.jpg|And finally, the price of the razors. For the first time in a long time, a contestant has gotten all 6 products right, a $500 bonus, and a chance to putt right up by the hole! holeinonebmw11.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt holeinonebmw12.jpg|And fortunately, the contestant has also made the putt! holeinonebmw13.jpg holeinonebmw14.jpg holeinonebmw15.jpg holeinonebmw16.jpg holeinonebmw17.jpg holeinonebmw18.jpg holeinonebmw19.jpg holeinonebmw20.jpg holeinonebmw21.jpg holeinonebmw22.jpg 84-Year Old Woman Makes a Putt (March 27, 2015, #7065K) holeinone84yearold1.jpg holeinone84yearold2.jpg holeinone84yearold3.jpg holeinone84yearold4.jpg holeinone84yearold5.jpg|The price of the baking cups. holeinone84yearold6.jpg|The price of the Burt's Bees lip balm. holeinone84yearold7.jpg|The price of the Corn Flakes cereal. holeinone84yearold8.jpg|The price of the Healthy Choice cafe steamers. holeinone84yearold9.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. holeinone84yearold10.jpg|The contestant has missed the putt. But the game is not over yet, because... holeinone84yearold11.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone84yearold12.jpg|An 84-year old woman has made the putt! holeinone84yearold13.jpg Only Hole in One Win of Season 44 (February 22, 2016, #7421K) holeinoneseason44win1.jpg holeinoneseason44win2.jpg holeinoneseason44win3.jpg holeinoneseason44win4.jpg holeinoneseason44win5.jpg|The price of the tomato paste. holeinoneseason44win6.jpg|The price of the ramen noodles. holeinoneseason44win7.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinoneseason44win8.jpg|The contestant has also missed her putt. But fortunately... holeinoneseason44win9.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinoneseason44win10.jpg|The contestant has made her putt! holeinoneseason44win11.jpg holeinoneseason44win12.jpg holeinoneseason44win13.jpg holeinoneseason44win14.jpg holeinoneseason44win15.jpg Hole in One for $100,000 from Season 45 (October 26, 2016, #7663K) 100000holeinone.jpg 100000holeinone3.jpg 100000holeinone2.jpg 100000holeinone4.jpg 100000holeinone5.jpg 100000holeinone6.jpg 100000holeinone7.jpg 100000holeinone8.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. 100000holeinone9.jpg|The contestant however, did not. But luckily... 100000holeinone10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". 100000holeinone11.jpg|The contestant has missed again. Thus, he does not win the $100,000. A $100,000 Win from the Best of 2016 Special (December 30, 2016, #7745K) holeinone (12-30-2016) 1.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 2.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 3.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 4.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 5.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 6.jpg|The price of the Bush's garbanzo beans. holeinone (12-30-2016) 7.jpg|The price of the Kraft Velvetta cheesy bowl. holeinone (12-30-2016) 8.jpg|The price of the air freshener. holeinone (12-30-2016) 9.jpg|The price of the dog snacks. holeinone (12-30-2016) 10.jpg|The price of the throat care. holeinone (12-30-2016) 11.jpg|Drew has missed the hole. holeinone (12-30-2016) 12.jpg|The contestant has made the putt. So this means... holeinone (12-30-2016) 13.jpg|...she has won $100,000!!! holeinone (12-30-2016) 14.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 15.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 16.jpg From November 17, 2017 (#8095K) holeinone (11-17-2017) 1.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 2.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 3.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 4.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 5.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 6.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 7.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 8.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 9.jpg|Here the prices of the shave cream and the tarnish remover. Holeinone2017.png holeinone (11-17-2017) 10.jpg|Drew missed the hole. holeinone (11-17-2017) 11.jpg|The contestant has made the putt. holeinone (11-17-2017) 12.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 13.jpg Neddy's Hole in One Heartbreaker (September 25, 2018, #8422K) holeinoneneddy1.jpg holeinoneneddy2.jpg holeinoneneddy3.jpg holeinoneneddy4.jpg holeinoneneddy5.jpg|The price of the rice crisps. holeinoneneddy6.jpg|The price of the marinade. holeinoneneddy7.jpg|The price of the egg whites. holeinoneneddy8.jpg|The price of the cleaner. holeinoneneddy9.jpg|The price of the muscle relief. holeinoneneddy10.jpg|And finally, the price of the vitamins. holeinoneneddy11.jpg|Drew missed the hole. holeinoneneddy12.jpg|Neddy also missed the hole. Luckily... holeinoneneddy13.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinoneneddy14.jpg|But unfortunately, Neddy didn't hit the ball hard enough and lost the game. holeinoneneddy15.jpg Hole in One for $100,000 from Season 47 (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) holeinone100k2018-1.jpg holeinone100k2018-2.jpg holeinone100k2018-3.jpg holeinone100k2018-4.jpg holeinone100k2018-5.jpg holeinone100k2018-6.jpg|The price of the Del Monte canned corn. holeinone100k2018-7.jpg|The price of the iodized salt. holeinone100k2018-8.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinone100k2018-9.jpg|The contestant also missed the putt. But luckily, the game is called... holeinone100k2018-10.jpg|...Hole in One or Two. holeinone100k2018-11.jpg|The contestant has missed her second putt. She did not win the $100,000. holeinone100k2018-12.jpg Hole in One for a $21,585 Nissan Kicks SR (January 25, 2019, #8595K) holeinonenissankickssr1.jpg holeinonenissankickssr2.jpg holeinonenissankickssr3.jpg holeinonenissankickssr4.jpg holeinonenissankickssr5.jpg|The price of the Trident Vibes gum. holeinonenissankickssr6.jpg|The price of the Crayola crayons. holeinonenissankickssr7.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. holeinonenissankickssr8.jpg|The contestant has missed her putt. But luckily... holeinonenissankickssr9.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinonenissankickssr10.jpg|The contestant has made her second putt. holeinonenissankickssr11.jpg holeinonenissankickssr12.jpg holeinonenissankickssr13.jpg holeinonenissankickssr14.jpg holeinonenissankickssr15.jpg Macy's Perfect Hole in One Playing (October 11, 2019, #8845K) holeinoneperfection2019-1.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-2.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-3.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-4.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-5.jpg|The price of the notebook. holeinoneperfection2019-6.jpg|The price of the rigatone pasta. holeinoneperfection2019-7.jpg|The price of the Kraft mild cheddar shredded cheese. holeinoneperfection2019-8.jpg|The price of the granola. holeinoneperfection2019-9.jpg|The price of the Gold Bond lotion. holeinoneperfection2019-10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Zantac heartburn relief. For the first time in a long time, someone gets all the products right, and wins a $500 bonus, and gets to putt right up by the hole! holeinoneperfection2019-11.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. holeinoneperfection2019-12.jpg|And, Macy has also made her putt! holeinoneperfection2019-13.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-14.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-15.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-16.jpg holeinoneperfection2019-17.jpg Christina's Super Spectacular Putt in Hole in One (October 22, 2019, #8862K) holeinonechristina1.jpg holeinonechristina2.jpg holeinonechristina3.jpg holeinonechristina4.jpg holeinonechristina5.jpg|The price of the scrub sponges. holeinonechristina6.jpg|The price of the Kraft FunMallows marshmallows. holeinonechristina7.jpg|Drew has missed his inspiration putt. holeinonechristina8.jpg|But fortunately, Christina has made her putt. holeinonechristina9.jpg holeinonechristina10.jpg holeinonechristina11.jpg holeinonechristina12.jpg holeinonechristina13.jpg holeinonechristina14.jpg holeinonechristina15.jpg holeinonechristina16.jpg Hole in One for a $17,995 Nissan Versa SV (November 27, 2019, #8913K) collegerivalholeinone1.jpg collegerivalholeinone2.jpg collegerivalholeinone3.jpg collegerivalholeinone4.jpg collegerivalholeinone5.jpg|The price of the Cesar dog food. collegerivalholeinone6.jpg|The price of the coffee cakes. collegerivalholeinone7.jpg|The price of the potatoes. collegerivalholeinone8.jpg|Drew has made his inspiration putt. collegerivalholeinone9.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed his putt. But fortunately... collegerivalholeinone10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". collegerivalholeinone11.jpg|Unfortunately, the contestant has missed his second putt. collegerivalholeinone12.jpg Andrew Plays Hole in One With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) holeinonesethrogen1.jpg holeinonesethrogen2.jpg holeinonesethrogen3.jpg holeinonesethrogen4.jpg holeinonesethrogen5.jpg|The price of the organic baby food. holeinonesethrogen6.jpg|The price of the Panera Bread tomato soup. holeinonesethrogen7.jpg|The price of the Oreo Joy! winter-themed cookies. holeinonesethrogen8.jpg|Seth Rogen has made his inspiration putt. holeinonesethrogen9.jpg|But unfortunately, Andrew did not make his putt. But luckily... holeinonesethrogen10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two." holeinonesethrogen11.jpg|Andrew has made his second putt! holeinonesethrogen12.jpg holeinonesethrogen13.jpg holeinonesethrogen14.jpg holeinonesethrogen15.jpg|Seth Rogen has a charity total of $44,782. holeinonesethrogen16.jpg YouTube Videos Janice's Outrageous Putt (December 2, 1991, #8211D) Ella's Awesome 2nd Putt Hole in One for a 1964 Bentley (April 21, 2010, #5133K) A Dream Car Win from Hole in One (November 22, 2013, #6505K, aired out of order on November 19) Perfect Putt! (March 27, 2015, #7065K) $100,000 Prize Putt! (December 30, 2016, #7745K) Playing Macy's Perfect Hole in One Playing(October 11, 2019, #8845K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Over 3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:Sport Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Lowest-to-Highest Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games